Udyr/Background
Story The mystics of Ionia delve into the deepest mysteries of Valoran, pioneering the most inner depths of spirituality. Their adepts are some of the most devout proponents of enlightenment and harmony... but as is always the case, there are those who follow a very different path. Born in a grassy clearing under a red moon, Udyr has always been compelled by the primal drive within him. His will was not untempered, simply undomesticated. As a boy, he toiled on his father's farm, but he felt a much deeper connection with the mustangs that would graze in the distant fields than with the townsfolk who would visit. Oftentimes he was dragged into the house at night with a swat and a scolding when his parents would find him sleeping beneath the stars. On the day of his sixteenth birthday, Udyr bade his family farewell and struck a path to the east, determined to shed the trappings of civilized society. Freed of the shackles of cultural expectations, Udyr tapped into a well of inner ferocity he hadn't known before. His feral senses roiled to the surface and he let them overcome him. It was at this point in his life that Udyr truly lost his humanity. Poachers and travelers who entered his territory did so at terrible risk, and rarely managed to leave it. A monk on a long journey passed through his woods one day, and Udyr decided to scare him, leaping from a nearby brush. The monk casually turned and redirected Udyr to one side. Udyr, enraged, tried time and time again to best him, but the monk was unassailable. When Udyr was exhausted, the monk wordlessly beckoned him to follow, and together they walked in silence to the Hirana Monastery. The monks there took him in, and taught him to harness and control his animalistic fury... most of the time. Quotes ;Champion selection' *''"Our rage is beyond your control!"'' ;Movement/attacking' *''"Do not deny your instincts, summoner."'' *''"Feral instinct guides our fist."'' *''"Our instincts are razor sharp."'' *''"Our rage is beyond your control!"'' *''"That is our path."'' *''"Their death only feeds our rage."'' *''"Weapons are for the weak."'' *''"We will make use of their pelts."'' *''"We will not pity the defenseless."'' ;Taunt' *''"We do not know pity, even for you!"'' ;Joke' *''"If PETA asks, this fur is fake."'' Development Udyr is a martial arts champion based around 4 fighting stances: Tiger, Turtle, Bear, and Phoenix. Each form has an activation effect and a persistent effect. The persistent effects ensure that each stance fulfills a different role, while the activation effects encourage Udyr to constantly switch as the battlefield changes. Udyr is a champion with 4 basic abilities, and no ultimate (a groundbreaking skillset in the League of Legends!), allowing players to choose which abilities are worth maxing out based on how the game has evolved. http://pc.ign.com/articles/104/1049824p1.html IGN on Udyr Patch History : ** Base damage changed to 30/80/130/180/230 from 40/80/120/160/200. ** It no longer scales off of ability power. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 1.7 from 0.5. ** Persistent attack speed in Tiger Stance increased to 20/25/30/35/40% from 15/20/25/30/35%. ** Initial damage effect can now be triggered any time in Tiger Stance, or within 5 seconds of casting it even if you switch stances. ** Restored the hit particle to Tiger Stance's basic attacks. * : ** Breath damage reduced to 40/80/120/160/200 from 50/95/140/185/230. ** Now casts fire cone every 3 attacks instead of every 4. V1.0.0.107: * : ** Initial damage is now 150% attack damage plus 40/80/120/160/200 from 180/210/240/270/300% attack damage. ** Persistent effect no longer splits Udyr's attacks. ** Passive attack speed gain changed from 30/40/50/60/70% to 15/20/25/30/35%, but now the bonus is doubled for 5 seconds after activating Tiger Stance. * : ** Base damage of activation effect reduced to 10/18/26/34/42 from 15/25/35/45/55. ** Base damage of on hit effect increased to 50/90/130/170/210 from 40/80/120/160/200. V1.0.0.104: * : ** Fixed some bugs where certain items would have their damage cut down to 1/3. They now deal full damage on Tiger Hit. (Affected items are , , , and ). V1.0.0.87: * Changed the tooltip of on the buff applied upon switching stances to show the cumulative bonuses based on number of stacks. V1.0.0.85: * dodge bonus decreased to 3% from 4%. * shield decreased to 60/100/140/180/220 from 65/110/155/200/245. * : ** Bleed effect increased to 1.8/2.1/2.4/2.7/3.0 times attack damage from 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5. ** Attack speed bonus increased to 30/40/50/60/70% from 24/33/42/51/60%. * ’s flame attack will now occur every 4 attacks instead of every 3 attacks. V1.0.0.79: * Base movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * mana restore increased to 9/10.5/12/13.5/15 from 6/7/8/9/10. * If Udyr hits a spell shield while in , the target cannot be stunned for 5 seconds as if they had been hit. V1.0.0.72: * Udyr's movement speed reduced to 315 from 320. * mana restore reduced to 6/7/8/9/10% from 12/14/16/18/20%. * : ** Activation ability power reduced to 16/24/32/40/48 from 24/36/48/60/72. ** Activation damage reduced to 8/12/16/20/24 from 12/18/24/30/36. * attack speed reduced to 10% from 15%. Also adjusted the attack speed gain to be additive instead of multiplicative (reducing the damage when combined with attack speed items). * Fixed a bug where Udyr's was providing multiplicative move speed, rather than additive, causing it to give too much movement speed while slowed. V1.0.0.70: * : ** Its effect will now stay stacked if you continue swapping abilities. ** Dodge chance decreased to 4% from 6%. ** Shared ability cooldown lowered to 1.5 from 2.5. ** Shared ability cooldown will only apply to abilities with cooldowns less than it. * movement speed burst decreased to 15/18/21/24/27 from 18/22/26/30/34. * While ’s activation effect is active, Udyr’s ability power is increased by 24/36/48/60/72 and attack damage is increased by 12/18/24/30/36. V1.0.0.63: * Stats: ** Base health increased to 526 from 490. ** Base movement speed increased to 320 from 310. ** Health per level increased to 99 from 83. ** Mana per level increased to 30 from 25. ** Damage per level increased to 3.2 from 2.4. ** Health regen per level increased to .15 from .11. * Updated recommended items. * Stances: ** Reduced the shared cooldown on abilities to 2.5 from 3 seconds. ** Reduced the reactivation cooldown on abilities to 6 from 9 seconds. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 75/65/55/45/35 from 80/70/60/50/40. ** Duration between stuns reduced to 5 at all ranks from 9/8/7/6/5. ** Activation movement speed per rank increased to 18/22/26/30/34 from 6/12/18/24/30. ** Activation duration modified to 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 from 3. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 75/65/55/45/35 from 80/70/60/50/40. ** Ability power scaling on both components of Phoenix stance increased to 0.25 from 0.2. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 75/65/55/45/35 from 80/70/60/50/40. ** Ability power ratio increased to .5 from .35. ** Fixed a bug where the health and mana restored from Turtle Stance were not taking damage from items into account. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 75/65/55/45/35 from 80/70/60/50/40. ** Attack speed increased to 24/33/42/51/60% from 20/27.5/35/42.5/50%. ** Each hit should now trigger lifesteal effects. ** Fixed a bug where the first hit in Tiger Stance was dealing a third of the damage it should. ** Duration for Tiger Strike's damage increased to 3 from 2 seconds. * : ** Attack speed per stack increased to 15% from 12%. ** Fixed a bug where the different stacks of this buff would sync up and drop off at the same time. V1.0.0.61: Added. * : ** Activation - Udyr's next attack will deal a high amount of damage over 2 seconds (based on his attack damage). ** Persistent Effect - Udyr's attack speed is passively increased. In addition, Udyr splits his attacks into 3 lightning fast hits. On hit effects only trigger off the first hit. * : ** Activation - Udyr gains a temporary shield that absorbs damage. ** Persistent Effect - Udyr's attacks cannot crit, but he restores his health and mana equivalent to a percentage of his damage dealt. * : ** Activation - Udyr gains a large movement speed increase for a short duration. ** Persistent Effect - Udyr's attacks stun his target for 1 second. This effect cannot occur on the same target for several seconds. * : ** Activation - Udyr sends out pulsing waves of fire dealing damage to nearby foes for 5 seconds. ** Persistent Effect - Every third attack, Udyr engulfs enemies in front him in flame. * (Innate) - Entering a stance grants Udyr a temporary buff that increases his attack speed by 12% and dodge chance by 6%. This effect can stack. }} References Category:Champion Backgrounds Category:Needs Patch History